Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stampede preventing method for a subway, and specifically to a stampede preventing method for a pedestrian passage in a confined space of a subway, and belongs to the field of subway safety technologies.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, urban railway transportation in China has achieved significant development with large increases in indexes such as line lengths, locomotive numbers, and passenger numbers. The urban railway traffic mileage in our country exceeds 3,600 kilometers and more than 40 million people are transported by subway across the country every day during the “12th Five-year Plan” period. The railway transportation industry in China will witness the construction peak in the next five years, and it is estimated that the total urban railway traffic mileage in China will reach 6,000 kilometers by the end of the “13th Five-Year Plan” in 2020. However, a stampede accident easily occurs due to the confined and enclosed space that is shallow underground of a subway, especially inside the overcrowded escape passage during evacuation of inside pedestrians when an accident occurs. Effective methods are urgently needed to prevent stampede accidents to guarantee the safety of people's life and property.